Don't Hurt Me, Don't Leave Me
by stephalily
Summary: Just a normal night at a concert, turns Dani's life totally around. Betrayal, love, and lots of drama. Rated M for: Adult language, themes and mention of rape. Dont like, dont read. But if u dont mind, give it a chance! Please Read and review!
1. Chance Meeting

A/N: The Bands name I got from the name of the series by Christina Dodd. She gets all the credit for that. Also, any songs or artists mentioned are not mine at all, I'm just a fan. the rest of it is all my own ideas. I hope you enjoy. Please Give it a chance and review!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't Hurt Me, Don't Leave Me

Chapter 1:

The Darkness Chosen concert had ended about half an hour ago, the band was still in the lobby signing autographs. The line was almost to the end and Adrik sighed with relief. After this, all he wanted to do was go to a good club drink, and find a hot chick to screw.

Adrik looked up at the girl he was signing a poster for. She had soft drown eyes, and insane colored hair of black, copper red, blood red, blonde and burgundy. She had a small frame, and was hot as fuck.

"So how'd you like the concert?" he asked

"It fuckin' rocked!" She answered with a smirk.

"Alright, well here's a pass why don't you go wait in my dressing room and we'll talk more in a bit."

"Oh shit! Alright, I'll see ya then" she beamed, holding in a scream. She took the poster he'd signed for her and walked away ignoring the glares she was getting from other fans.

Adrik stared at her, watching her ass, as she walked away.

Darkness Chosen finished signing autographs and Adrik told the guys he'd meet them at the club. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Adrik quickly reached the dressing room and opened the door to find the girl sitting comfortably on the couch waiting for him; though she seemed to tense up when he walked in the room.

Adrik sat down beside her and said, "So I don't even know your name yet."

"Oh sorry, its Danielle, nut everyone just calls me Dani." She introduced herself

"I must say it's a pleasure to meet you Dani. I'm Adrik" he spoke in soft tone as he took her hand and kissed the back of it gently.

Adrik watched with pleasure as an involuntary shiver raked through her body.

"Well it seems you liked that." He smirked

"Yeah well cus it wasn't obvious or anything." She laughed

"Hey I'm supposed to meet the guys at a club; would you wanna come with me?"

"Hell yeah!" she answered and he helped her up.

Adrik held her by the waist as he led her out to his car. He opened the door for her and helped her inside the huge black truck. Adrik got in the other side and started the engine but before he put it in gear he said something that made Dani's hear skip a beat.

"If a kiss on the hand made you shiver, I wonder what this would do?..." he ended in a whisper and gently holding her chin, and pressed his lips to hers.

Adrik's lips were soft, and gentle as they pressed against her own. Dani seemed to forget how to make her body move, but somehow she managed to get her hand behind his head. After a few moments he pulled away and looked at her. Dani's pale skin was now red with a deep blush. Her hand quivered as she raised it to touch her lips. But, what Adrik found most shocking was that little tears had sprung up in her eyes, though she refused to let them spill over

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yeah, fine. Its just… it was the softest kiss I've had in a long time." And she couldn't help but smile.

"Glad I could help." He smiled, unsure of how to respond to that exactly, then put the truck in gear and drove off.

Fifteen minutes later he pulled into the club, and Dani was surprised to see it was the one she worked at.

Adrik led her inside and waited to see her reaction, but noticed she looked right at home here. He led her over to the bar and asked if she wanted a drink

"Sure, just a beer is fine." She answered, and as Adrik tured to tel the bartender, she gave the guy a look telling him not to blow this for her. ((A/N:Yes, I know this is illegal, but hey its just a story. Role with it.)) The bartender got their drinks and left them alone.

Adrik took her free hand and led her over to a table mear the stage; the one girl was just finshing up. Dani stood up when the girl was done, and when Adrik asked where shewas going all she said was "it's a surprise".

She ran to back control room and told Mike, the guy that worked the soundsystem, to play a song of hers because she wanted to go dance quick.

When Adrik saw her again she was running out on stage in a new black mesh shirt, but the same bright red skinny jeans. Le Disko by Shiny Toy Guns stared blasting and she jumped up on the pole. She danced around, worked the pole, and even pulled off her mesh top to reveal a black and red lacy bra. Adrik wondered how she didn't fall out of it as she danced, and felt himself grow stiff. He moved himself more under the table so as not to embarrass himself.

Dani jumped back on the pole for a final spin; she held on as she spread her legs wide and landed gently on the floor at the songs end. She looked right at Adrik; a smirk on her face and lust showing in her eyes. She collected her shirt and told Mike to save the money for when she came back to work.

Dani came back to the table in the black Darkness Chosen tee-shirt she was originally wearing.

"So did you enjoy my little performance specially for you." She smirked and took a sip of her drink

"Fuck yes! Your damn good!" He shouted over the new music.

"Well thank you." She smiled and the innocent look to her face returned.

They sat in silence watching the show for a moment more, when the other guys from darkness chosen came over. They all agreed that Dani was an amazing dancer, and Adrik almost punched them in the face. Once they said their goodbyes Adrik turmed to Dani and asked "you wanna get outta here and go somewhere a little more comfortable?"

"Sure," she smiled and stood up. As he stood though she noticed the bulge in his pants. 'I gave him a boner… shit' she thought and blushed

"What?" he asked when he saw her face.

"Oh nothing." She smiled and began to walked off.

They were just about to leave when the lights flashed; signaling a free-for-all dance. The girls ran off stage and picked random guys to dance with. Shake It by Metro Station started and Dani pulled Adrik closer 'Shit," Adrik thought as he let her pull him.

Dani bagan pushing herself against him, but avoided his length; sweet torture. She then spun herself around so her back was to him, and began to grind her ass against his stiff length. A deep groan escaped Adrik's throat; he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but he didn't want to stop.

He rested his hands firmly on her hips and moved with her. He blew cool air on her neck, and nibbled gently on the part of her earlobe that wasn't full of metal earrings. Now it was her turn to moan; the sound of it caused more blood to flowto his nether regions, and Dani new she wasn't going to get away tonight.

The song ended and Sdrik quickly said "Let's go"

She followed him to his truck and once they were inside it she asked"Come with me tonight to the hotel were staying at? Please?" he sounded almost deaperate to himself; how pathetic must he sound to her.

"Sure," she agreed, but didn't sound thrilled. Ryan wondered why as he drove off, but dared not say anything about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alright so I know some of you may be confused, but everything will be explained as the story progresses. If you have any questions let me know. Please tell me what you think of it! Thanks again for reading!


	2. Don't Mess With Me

A/N: Thanks so much to those that read chapter 1!!!!

Maximumride hope you enjoyed it! And now onto chapter 2 YAY!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't Hurt Me, Don't Leave Me

Chapter 2: Don't Mess With Me

Adrik took her to the suite he'd rented for the night and let her in.

"Wow fancy shit in here" She said in awe as she went and sat on the edge of the bed. All Adrik could think of was her under him screaming his name in pleasure, and squirming as he attacked her body. He muffled a groan for probably the fifth time since they'd gotten in the truck.

Adrik walked over and sat next to her. He pressed his lips to hers and began licking at her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth for him and his tongue delved inside. He skillfully toyed with her tongue and petted her breasts. His member grew stiffer and Dani knew she was going to have to go all the way through with this.

But surprisingly he pulled away to ask "This is ok right?"

"Take me if you want" she spoke without feeling, almost through clenched teeth, and though Adrik found the statement and her actions strange he was too much in need to stop.

He began kissing her neck and pulling her shirt up, almost over her head, until he heard her mumble "I've been screwed by people that only wanted sex before, this wont be the last time… what do I care…" she choked back a sob.

Adrik stopped suddenly and looked her in the eyes "What do you mean?

"No keep going, its ok" She sighed, trying to be enthusiastic, and failing miserably.

"No, tell me what you meant first." He insisted, and couldn't believe he was stopping; ignoring his own pleasure to try and understand this girl he hardly knew.

It was then Adrik realized that there was truly something special about her; he cared about her and that scared him!

"It's a long story," she avoided him

"Alright, then I'm going to go take care of something first."

"Why don't I just leave; I've ruined your night and for that I'm sorry."

"No! Please stay; I'll be back in a few minutes." He finished almost begging, and once she agreed he headed for the bathroom.

Once she head the shower water turn on she collapsed on the bed and started bawling. She was still crying so hard that she didn't hear Adrik come out of the bathroom. Adrik ran, holding the towel around his waist, and sat next to her scooping her up in his arms.

"Hey, its ok" he tried to sound lighthearted.

"No its not. I should have just kept my mouth shut and let you have your way with me; I'm sure it would have been great… You hate me now don't you…. God damnit I should have just sucked it up like I have for the last four and a half years." She tried to stop the tears, but they only slowed a bit.

"No I don't hate you, but I would like to know what the hell is going on." He spoke calmly and whipped the tears off her face.

"Alright… well I don't really know where to begin."

"How about the beginning?" he asked almost sarcastically.

"Thanks, big help" she scoffed then continued in a somber manner. "ok… My mother left my father and I a few weeks before my 13th birthday. He became severely depressed and started doing twice the amount of drugs he was already on; like anything he could get his hands on he'd use… Well he was running low on cash and one night I heard him talking on the phone to one of his drug buddies. He said he'd trade half an hour with me, doing whatever the man wanted mind you, for fifty dollars worth of weed. (A/N: I really have no idea if that's good or not, I just picked something random…) The man agreed. …. My father didn't know I knew about his little plan, and this may be beside the point but that night I was hanging out with my friend Jake and I asked him if I could loose my virginity to him instead of some old guy I'd never met before. He suggested that I got to the police instead, but Jack was so smart id never be able to prove it and then he'd just treat me twice as bad, and I couldn't deal with that. So Jake agreed, and in like 20 minutes we were at it. Granted we were only 13 so it sucked, but he's like a saint to me because he did that for me. Dani stopped to take a breath then continued.

" A few nights later a man in probably his forties, but he looked much older than that from all the drugs he'd done, pulled me off to his house and fucked me. He made me do some of the most disgusting shit; I wanted to puke and sis on my walk home. Because when Jack came to pick up his payment he wouldn't even drive me home. And that's how its been for almost the last five years… I've only had sex because I wanted to once, and I started working at that club because Jack told me a was a deadbeat whore, and he wanted nothing to do with me, except when he wanted shit of course, and I had to support myself… So I buy the food, do everything around the house, I'm in my senior year of high school and ive got almost no future except as a stripper because I cant afford college. But hey I know somehow I'll manage." She ended sobbing .

Adrik held her close and cradled her against him. She had the softest skin he'd ever felt, but he pushed that from his mind, for now he only wanted to think about comforting her.

"I'm so sorry, I cant believe I just dumped all that on you. I didn't mean to… And I'm sure as hell not looking for pity if that's what you think" She caught herself a bit of her spark returning.

"Don't apologize you haven't done a thing wrong. And I don't want to pity you, but I would like to help you. No one deserves that; trust me I know." He smoothed back her hair, and kissed her forehead.

"Alright you say that now, but in the morning all I'll be is the girl that said no." she retorted.

"I really don't think so… and that fact is scaring me shitless." He confessed.

"ok if you say so." Dani still didn't believe him and he knew he was just going to have to prove her wrong; show her he sis care.

"Well for now let's just try and get some sleep."

She agreed and crawled off the bed. Adrik pulled back the covers, and walked across the room to change.

Dani kicked off the beaten up black and blue checkered Vans she had, on then stripped off her skinny jeans and stated " I don't have anything to change into" as she turned around to face Adrik; a blush appearing on her cheeks as she watched him pull his boxers up his legs.

"That's fine... I'm not gonna try anything." He chuckled lightly.

"That's not what I meant exactly; its more like I don't wanna make this harder for you than I know it already is," she spoke, her tone getting softer as Adrik walked closer to her.

"You make it sound like I'm being punished; like I have no will power at all. God, give me some credit." He laughed lightly, but she quickly apologized for what she'd said.

Adrik scooped her up bridal-style, laid her gently in the bed, and watched her chest heave for a moment as she laughed. He then went to the other side of the bed and crawled in, pulling the covers over them.

"You don't need to be so far on the other side that your gonna fall out of the bed… Come here." His voice gentle and inviting.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this… And I don't want this to be harder for you."

"Oh will you relax and come over here. I want you next to me."

Dani squirmed over to him, just enough so her left arm was barely touching his right.

"Dani, you know you're funny." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her,

then practically pulled her on top of him. Her head now lay on his chest and her right arm draped across his torso. He then moved her right leg so that it rested over his. Dani lay there like a statue.

"You alright?" he asked

"Yeah great… Its just some getting used to; this really isn't the norm for me"

"Your cute when your clueless; I like it" he chuckled, touching her cheek.

"Thanks" she glared " 'cuse I really fell pretty pathetic"

"Nah your not, but I think you'd be even more comfortable if you relaxed a little" He said and placed his lips to her forehead.

She craned her neck up but still couldn't reach his lips, so she squirmed up his body and finally reached him. It never ceased to amaze her how wonderful his kiss felt. All the tension in her body was gone and she collapsed laying boneless across him as he continued his magic on her body. He was managing to turn her on again, and her rational thinking was quickly losing its grip.

Dani began pushing her hips and warmth against his length. It wasn't until he groaned against her mouth that she came back to her senses and quickly pulled away apologizing.

"Don't apologize, there's no need for it at all… Why do you apologize so much though?"

"Because everything is my fault." Dani answered simply as if it were a matter-of-fact.

"That's not true and you know it."

"Do I? My father blames everything on me. So everything's my fault."

"Your father is a fucking bastard who doesn't deserve shit! You shouldn't listen to a damn word he says" Adrik's emotions flared with anger.

"That's what Jake would tell me, but how can I not listen and believe it when its in my ears all hours of the day? Every fucking day!"

"I don't know, I really don't Dani" Adrik was finally at a loss for a good suggestion.

"Oh well, hey don't worry about it, I deal." She quickly perked up again, brushing back her true feelings.

"How?"

"Never mind, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Sure," he answered and kissed her softly once more.

Dani snuggled up close to him, and lay again in the position he'd put her in before. Adrik shut off the lights and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and his left hand held her hips bone.

A/N: I know I left that with kind of a crap ending, but it was getting ridiculously long, and well it had to end somewhere. So why not here?? Please tell me what you think! And now goodnight.


	3. Broken Promise

A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but thanks for all the great reviews!

Here comes chapter 3! Please Review, I need some kind of feed back here! Thanks again!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't Hurt Me, Don't Leave Me

Chapter 3: Broken Promise

Minutes passed, but neither was able to fall asleep.

"Adrik, I can't sleep" Dani murmured.

"Eh me either. What's up?" He inclined his head to try and look at her.

"Can you promise me that you'll still be here when I wake up in the morning?"

"Of course" he smiled

"Thank you" she answered with a yawn, and reached up to touch his face gently with her finger tips. "So why can't you sleep?"

"I've just got a lot on my mind; what with the tour starting up soon."

"Oh… well do you wanna talk about it?"

"Nah its fine. You get some sleep." Adrik told her; kissed her forehead, and within minutes she was fast asleep.

Adrik lay awake for a while longer. He stroked her hair, face, arms, and thighs. Finally at around 2:30am he drifted off; having finally made up his mind on what he had been debating all night.

Dani was the first to wake the next morning from the sunshine streaming in thru the window. She went to move, but found Adrik's arms where he'd left them the night before; locking her into his warm embrace.

She maneuvered herself free, then looked sown at him. The blankets covered only to the elastic of his boxers, that were now almost falling off him. She followed his little happy trail with her eyes, and noticed the blanket had a rather large bulge in it. She blushed, and averted her eyes, before anymore dirty thoughts popped into her head.

She then began focusing on his many tattoos. She began tracing each one with her pointer in peaked curiosity.

"You like 'em?" Adrik asked. His unexpected his made her jump away from him like she'd been caught doing something wrong.

" Holy shit you scared me." She breathed; once her heart rate returned to normal she answered " Yeah, I love 'em. I've actually wanted one for a long time now, buti caould never get anyone to sign off for me."

"I'll do it. We can go tonight, before the concert were doing at the high school."

" Oh my god Thanks" she squeaked and jumped to hug him.

" You're welcome" he chuckled "First though we've gotta get to your house and get your stuff."

"Why?" she starred at him confused.

"Because you said you would be 18 soon and I'm guessing your dad is going to kick you out sooner or later. So I was thinking last night that you could move all your stuff into my place, and come on tour with us. Your stuff would all be safe, then when we got back you would be around 18, and could decide what you wanted to do with your life." Adrik explained

"You not just doing this cuse you feel bad for me right?"

"No, I'm doing this cuse I want you away from that ass and close to me… the fact that I can protect you is an added bonus."

"Alright, we can try, but he won't give me up so easily just yet. He's still making money off me remember."

"Not anymore he's not, I'll make him see things my way don't you worry." He smiled, as the sun played across his faced an interesting thought occurred to Dani and made her blush.

"What?" he asked giving her a strange look

"It's kinda silly; you amaze me. Your like the guardian angel I never thought I had." She giggled.

"I'm not sure if that's what I would call myself, but okay"

Dani laid her head softly back onto his chest, and gently ran her nails over him. Adrik shuddered, and noticed his morning wood for the first time. He tried to conceal it

"I already saw it, you don't have to hide it… Please don't get up." She continued to beg when he didn't crawl back beside her.

"You know I don't want to, but we should get ready, get outta here and get your stuff asap" Adrik answered, and climbed fully out from under the warm covers Dani right behind him.

She fixed herself, and turned her back to Adrik to get dressed; by the time she'd turned around he was ready to go. They finished up a last few things and went to the truck.

Dani directed him to her house, and 20 minutes later they were pulling up her driveway

"Don't expect much; one girl can only handle so much" She warned him, and opened the door.

"And your sure it's okay that I'm here. I don't want you getting in anymore trouble because of me"

"Oh no its only 8:30. Jack was out who knows where, and doing who knows what. But he never comes home until at least noon." She reassured him, as she lead him up to her room and unlocked the door.

Adrik and Dani stepped into her room and Adrik looked around in awe. "You like?" Dani asked.

"Wow, you did all this by yourself?" Adrik was stunned

"Yeah things I just picked up here and there." she answered and went to open her closet. She pulled out two large suitcases, and an oversized duffel bag. She started pulling out clothes she'd like to bring with her, but worried she'd pack too much, began leaving more and more things behind.

Adrik walked over to the closet and in one quick sweep, he picked up all the clothes she'd left behind and dumped them on her bed.

"Are you sure you want me to take it all?" she asked shocked.

"Yep, everything. We're cleaning you out, so you'll never have to come back here again." He smiled as Dani jumped into his arms for a tight hug.

When she pulled away she began packing up those clothes; while Adrik pulled more from her closet.

"You bought all this yourself." He stated in amazement.

"Yeah, well dancing brings in good money. When you know what your doing."

"By your performance last night, I'd say you know what your doing." He surmised

"Yea I do… I can't say I'm proud of it all the time though." She sighed. Adrik stopped what he was doing, walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, just below her breasts, and held her tightly.

"What's this for?" she asked and craned her neck to get a glimpse of his face. Adrik leaned down, and caught her in a soft kiss. He released her all too soon in Dani's opinion, and went back to grabbing things for her to pack. Dani stood bewildered for a minute or two, until she noticed Adrik had moved on from the closet to her CD collection.

They'd finished her clothes, CD's and stereo equipment, books, and other random shit, and were running out of room.

"Look, why don't we take this stuff back to my place. We can drop it off, and pick up more suitcases." Adrik suggested.

"We could do that… or you could take it back and I'll stay here to finish getting everything together, so that when you get back we can pack it quick and leave." She tried to reason with him.

"I don't think so. What if your father gets back before I do?" Adrik retorted.

"He won't be back for another 2 hours yet. And on the off chance he does, then I'll deal with him like I have for the last 5 years." She answered with a smile.

Adrik caved, and began carrying her bags out to his truck, and loading it up. Once they'd loaded the stuff Dani pushed him over to the driver side door.

"Get in, go ahead. Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Promise?" he asked and stared into her eyes.

"Yeah," she nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can." He said as he pulled her into a tight bear hug, and forceful kiss. He then jumped in the truck and sped off.

Once he was out of sight, she turned and went back in the house. She quickly cooked breakfast for herself, then went back to finish getting her things together.

She finished with her bathroom stuff, and began clearing all the posters and pictures off her walls. These pictures that had covered her walls were everything from concert shots to candid shots of her friends. At that moment she realized when she went to live with Adrik she would be leaving her whole old life behind, friend included.

"Well its not like I couldn't ever go see them again if I wanted to… things will just be different." She mumbled to herself, and finished taking down the last of her things.

Around half an hour later a car pulled up the driveway, as Dani was bringing the last of her things downstairs. She looked out the window expecting it to be Adrik. Instead it was her father who stomped up the pathway in thru the door.

"Uh morning. Why are you home so early." She asked cautiously.

"It's my fucking house I'll come home whenever the hell I please….. that damn little bitch!" he cursed and threw the coffee cup he held in his hand at the wall.

'Ah he got kicked out' Dani thought with a chuckle… BIG mistake.

"Somethin' funny here?" He spun to stare her down.

"No not really," she answered nonchalantly, 'more like pathetic" she thought.

Jack looked around and noticed the packed bags and random things attacked up for the first time.

"Just where do you think your fuckin' going?" he spat glaring at her.

"I know I'm getting out of this hell hole" she stood up to him. Not the smartest idea.

Jack's nostrils flared in anger as he reached out and grabbed a hold of her hair.

"LET GO!" she screamed and punched his chest.

"You fucking little tramp! You think you can treat me like this?" He shouted and threw against the wall he'd previously thrown the cup at.

Dani's body hit the floor and the broken cup pieces dug into her skin, drawing blood. Jack then came over and began stepping on her head.

"God will you please stop already?" she asked; her voice muffled against the floor boards.

"Oh no, I'm just getting started." He laughed and stomped down on her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know pretty nasty cliff hanger. Please let me know what you think1 Review review review!!!


	4. Your Lies Hurt

A/N: I know its been quite a while, I'm terribly sorry to keep you all in such suspense!!

Warning: This chapter is messy, and kinda graphic… so just a heads up…

I've kept you waiting long enough so on with chapter 4!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't Hurt Me, Don't Leave Me

Chapter 4: Your Lies Hurt

Dani's father wasn't joking when he said he'd only just begun, and she knew I was going to get worse… a lot worse.

He took his foot off her head and began kicking her in the ribs, and face. Then, stepped back to admire his handy work, and grabbed for a clean dish that had yet to be put away.

"Wow you really should have put these away, then I wouldn't have been able to throw them at you. You really can't do anything right, not even if it means saving you life." He scolded her as he picked up anything he could get his hands on, knives, forks, glass cups, plates, bowls, and threw them at the wall above her head, so the glass rained onto her.

When he ran out of dangerous things to throw at her, he went back over and pulled her to her feet by her hair. "What do you have to say now, hmmm?"

"That, that was pretty stupid of you. Now you have no cups, plates, or bowls to eat off of, and that now one less thing I have to do around here." She laughed at him.

"You're more of a stupid bitch than I thought," he slammed her body against the wall repeatedly.

"No I'm not and I was going to die anyway..."she began "unless Adrik comes" she added softly to herself, but Jack heard her and cut her off.

"Adrik as in the lead singer of Darkness Chosen, ha what would he do with a little slut like you…" he paused, but at her shocked silenced he continued "Oh you mean you didn't know, he's gonna use you, until he's sick of you. Then he's gonna toss you out on the street, just like I told him to." He revealed as he dropped her on the floor, letting more glass dig into her skin.

"Wait, WHAT!?!" she shrieked in pain, and looked up at him, her face covered in blood, and more dripping from the corners of her mouth.

"Haha yeah I owed Adrik for a favor he did me. So, I told him he could have you for a bit; a some fun and a little laugh at how pathetic you are. I never thought he would agree to take it this far, as to actually asking you to live with him, but hey just don't get too comfortable. You'll be outta there soon enough, I'd give it a week before he's sick of you. Then you'll come crawling back to your good old man, begging for a place to live. And ya know what I'll give it to ya… but your gonna have to work twice as hard for me as you have been." His laughing bellowed.

"You're both disgusting!" Dani spat a small puddle of blood onto the floor so she could keep talking, but her father jumped in "And you're the whore who fell for Adrik, so as far as I'm concerned its your own damn fault."

"Okay, and how does me dying fit into your little scheme?"

"Oh what I've done won't kill you. It'll bring you just the sweet brink of death and hurt like a bitch for a very long time… Now get out of my sight; you're too disgusting to look at." Dani began crawling away, but not fast enough, and her father kicked her down then walked away laughing loudly.

Dani finally made it to her bathroom and crawled over to the sink, pulling out a used razor she'd just thrown away and picked it apart. With the strength she had left she sliced deep into her wrist and cut a third of the way up her arm, then scribbled something on the floor in her blood.

By the time she'd done a second cut, everything was getting fuzzy and she was so light headed they room was spinning out of control. Dani shut her eyes, and let the numbing pain take over her body. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't take this anymore." She mumbled just above a whisper, as she lost consciousness.

Meanwhile, just as Dani was beginning the cuts, Adrik walked into the house and surveyed the scene; the shattered glass, and blood spatters on the floor, blood running down the wall, and the large puddle of blood expanding across the floor.

Adrik stormed thru the house looking for her, but found Jack instead.

"Hey, Jack Asshole what the fuck have you done? Where the hell is she?" he shouted at the top of his lungs, trying to hold back the fear he felt overwhelming him.

"Oh its nothing out of the norm. I just needed to put her in her place again. And she's upstairs, probably bawling her eyes out like a baby." He laughed.

"You are a true bastard, and deserve to die." Adrik spat and punched him square in the nose. It cracked and blood began gushing from both nostrils.

"You cunt!... Oh I see you've fallen for her, well she's a slut and a winy bitch so take her! I sure as hell don't want her anymore!" Jack finished and stormed off to take care of his nose, beer in hand.

Adrik took the stairs two at a time, and ran to her room, but found it empty. Next he went for the bathroom door and ripped it open. The sight that lay before him made him sick to his stomach. There lay his sweet Dani covered in cuts, bruises, and blood… So much blood. It flowed freely from her wrist and dripped steadily from her parted lips. As he ran to help her he noticed a small note written in _her blood_!

It read "Jack, and Adrik I'll see you in hell!"

Adrik was taken back by message and wondered what Jack had told her. He dug for a towel and quickly wrapped it around her wrist and applied pressure to slow the bleeding.

He then gently picked her up, knowing if he moved her he could hurt her more, but f he left her there she'd die in his arms, and began carrying her out.

Jack stopped them just before Adrik walked out the door saying "She's not worth the trouble, just leave her here."

"She is worth more than anything else, and if I left her she would die for sure. And so help me God if you ever get near her again I will kill you slowly and painfully with my bare hands,: Adrik finished with a cold snarl, and left.

Laying Dani gently in the back seat of his truck, he made sure she was as safe as she could be, then jumped into the drivers seat and sped off. On the way to the hospital he began praying for maybe the first time in his life that she would live… live and still want him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know I've been neglecting to update as often as I would like to, so to make it up to you I'm just sitting down and trying to get a few chapters up all at once.

Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Seriously I want to hear what everyone has to say about it!

Thanks, love ya

-Stephalily


	5. Fighting

Don't Hurt Me, Don't Leave Me

Chapter 5: Fighting

Adrik got her into the emergency room, and they took her back for surgery immediately. Thankfully she had a purse among her things which held all of her medical information.

A nurse came to check on Adrik every half an hour or so, and when she finally said that they needed to know what happened, he didn't know how to answer.

"I don't know all the specifics. I was having her move in with me because she'd told me some of the awful things her father has done to her and made her do." He explained as best he could.

"Things such as?" the nurse prompted.

"I don't know that she wants me to tell it. You'll have to talk to her later." He stated firmly, then his mind wandered 'if there is a later... NO there will be. She IS going to LIVE! She's got to; she can't leave me, not now. Not when I've finally fallen in… in love!' he realized and admitted it for the first time that he had fallen in love with her, as crazy it sounded.

"Alright… go on…" the nurse's voice brought him back to reality.

"So I left to drop off her things at my place. I wanted to take her with me, now I wished I'd made her, nut she assured me she'd be fine…. Then when I got back I found the spot where he'd hurt her, then found her up in her bathroom in a huge puddle of blood… She would have died up there all alone… And I couldn't have done anything had I gotten there a moment later." He realized, and tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'll give you a minute." The nurse said, and walked away. Adrik quickly went to the bathroom and once the door was locked, he turned the sink on full blast so no one would hear him and let the tears fall. He got himself so worked up, he ended getting sick. After thoroughly exhausting himself of tears. He washed his face, and then gave himself a minute to calm down before he returned to the waiting room.

Just as he sat down, his phone rang, and he stood back up to take the call outside. "Do you have any idea what time it is? Where the hell are you?" Ashton's extremely pissed voice came out the speaker.

''Not really what… ah shit the concert!!!" Adrik suddenly remembered.

"Yeah so hurry and get your ass over here so we can start a sound check. We go on in four hours." Ashton reminded him.

"Shit! It's already four? That means she's already been in there for four and a half hours!!!" Adrik continued to freak.

"Dude what the hell are you talking about?" Ashton asked now confused.

"Dani, you know the girl I told you about, she got hurt real bad. I got her to the hospital at 11:30, and she's been in surgery ever since."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah" Adrik scoffed, "It's much worse than _that bad" _

"So, you're not coming then?"

"No how can I? Even if I was able to pull myself away; I'm a wreck I can't do a show tonight."

"Damn, she must be something special then."

"Is it that obvious?" Adrik admitted

"Well go back to her; we'll figure something." Ashton finished and they hung up.

Adrik went back inside to find the nurse waiting for him. "I'd like to speak with you in private." She told him and lead him into a clinic room, and shut the door. "Sit down, please…"

"Did something go wrong? Are they almost finished?" The questions spewed from his mouth. He refused to sit.

"I'm afraid not. They've dealt with her wrists and some of the other major problems, but there's still a lot to do. She has much internal bleeding, her ribs we're broken and punctured her lung… But what I called you in here for was to let you know that while they were working near her abdomen they found a two and a half month fetus. I'm sorry to say it was killed."

Adrik was taken completely by surprise. He sat motionless for a few moments just holding his head. 'Did she even know?' he wondered, and collapsed into a nearby chair. His head spun with so many questions; questions only Dani could answer. But right now she was fighting just to survive, his answers would have to wait. He sat in the room for god only knows how long until the nurse came back and said they needed the room.

'When had she left?' he wondered as he stood and walked from the room. A small girl walked past; dirt stuck to her clothes, the tears on her face a muddy brown, her long blonde messed with dirty leaves and twigs. She clutched her arm to her chest, and put on a brave face.

Adrik returned to his spot in the waiting room and wondered what his Dani must look like right now on that operating table; the thought made his shudder for two reasons. He wasn't sure which thought was more predominate though. The fact that he had referred to her as _his, _when she may not even want him anymore, or that just a few hundred feet away she lay cut open on an operating table while doctors tried to save her. Adrik shut his eyes and leaned back in hopes on calming his nerves, but no such luck.

The hours passed slowly; each minute seemed like an eternity as he stared at the barely moving hands on the clock.

The doctors in the ER surgery room worked tirelessly to fix the broken Dani. Finally, just before 8:30 pm the nurse came back to say they'd finished. Adrik jumped immediately "She's okay? Let me see her please."

"Follow me," she instructed, and led him down the hall as she spoke "Now, you may go in with her, but you're not going to like what you see. I should tell you now that they put her under during the surgery so she'd feel nothing more, and now they've decided to keep her in a medical induced coma to speed up the healing process. When everything's healing right we'll wake her from it… we're here."

Adrik was speechless as he stared and his sleeping, bandaged Dani. No words could describe the pain and the guilt he felt when he looked at her. He pulled a chair up next to her and gently held her hand with his. Once the nurse left he let his tears flow again repeating "Dani I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

---------------------------------------------------


	6. Diagnosis to Awake

Don't Hurt Me, Don't Leave Me

Chapter 6: Diagnosis to Awake

It had been three weeks since Dani had been through the surgery. The first night had been the worst, but Adrik had stayed with her almost every minute since then; twice a week the nurses forced him to go home, shower, and get some real food. He agreed but not without making sure she would be alright without him first. Then, he'd go, take a five minute shower, heat some food in the microwave, and return to eat it in her room. When he was tired he slept on the little couch that pulled out into a bed, it wasn't all that comfortable but he couldn't bear to leave Dani's side.

When the nurses finally got him to leave for a few minutes, he first checked that every detail was in order. He made sure she had no tests being done, or results coming back. He'd check her wires, and tubes head-to-toe, and all the machines to make sure everything was normal, and it always was. Then 5 times before he'd leave he'd remind the nurses "If anything changes, you will call me immediately." After their fifth or so time agreeing he'd walk out of sight.

Finally the day had come; they'd check Dani and if all was going as it should she'd be awake in a few hours. Adrik sat in his usual spot, next to her bed, gently holding her hand and stroking her fingers; the back of her hand still had a nice IV pumping the drug, which was keeping her under, into her system.

Around ten AM the doctors came to check her vitals, and then took her off to do ultra sounds and x-rays to look at the internal healing. Adrik followed, and stood in a back corner while the ultra sound was being done, then just outside the door where they were doing her x-rays. Once that was done, the nurses came and wheeled the bed back to her room to wait for the results.

Just before noon, the doctor came back with the results. Carefully he first studied the ultra sound, "All the damage to her abdomen and muscle tissue has healed well, she is at a safe recovery spot now." He then moved on to the x-rays. He put them up, and flicked on the light. He then pointed out all the breaks, splinters, and punctures that had occurred to her ribs, lungs and heart to Adrik.

"W… what is this?" Adrik pointed to a spot on her heart.

"When this rib broke a splinter of it broke away and logged itself into the heart muscle. Thank god it went there though, that was a fairly easy fix, compared to if it had gone a few millimeters lower it would have logged into one of her major arteries, and she probably wouldn't have made it."

He then pointed to a few blackish marks on her lungs that were a different color from the rest of her lung. "Here, were the punctures and scratches to her lungs. These were much larger than the hole in her heart, and were a lot harder to fix. This wide opening, blood traveled much faster through, a bit longer and she'd have drowned n her own blood… she was a sad one to work on, and we're all glad to see that she is pulling though… Okay so let's see today's results now." He took those photos down, and put a new set up. "Very nice, all these are healing nicely, see how they are much smaller, and lighter, indicating that their healing quickly. If she is careful I see no problem in waking her now. I'll go get aa nurse."

"Great," Adrik's smile returned

The doctor left, and a few minutes later returned with a nurse. The tape holding the shunt in is removed, and then they disconnect the tube from the bag dripping in her meds. They flush the iv clean with a saline wash, then gently pull it out. Blood bubbled from the newly exposed hole and the nurse quickly covers it with gauze. Once it slows she grabs a new piece and tapes it to her to catch any stray drops.

"Give her system time to flush out the rest of the medicine, and she should be waking in about an hour. Please call for us when she does." The nurse finishes and she leaves the room,

"Doc, why did you have to show me those original photos? That's going to haunt me forever." Adrik asked

"It was to show you how awful abuse is, and how dangerous." The doctor looked him straight in the eye. He still believed it was Adrik who had done this.

"Alright," Adrik turned his back to him, and waited till he heard the door shut to turn around. Everyone here believed he was the one that did this to her. Just the thought made him sick. 'Jack will pay dearly for this,' thought and sat beside Dani again.

"Soon now… please don't hate me before I can make this right, that's all I'm asking for." Adrik whispered and gently kissed the back of her hand, for her face was still covered with the ventilator to help her breath.

An hour passed, but still she slept; Adrik grew more and more nervous. Finally at ten of two one of her eye lids began to flicker open. Adrik pressed the red button by her bed to call the nurse. She scurried into the room, and she watched carefully for any signs of a problem.

Slowly her eyelids opened, and at first her brown eyes looked sleepy and confused, there was a trace of fear in them as well. The nurse gently removed the ventilator so she could breathe on her own.

"Dani, sweetie, are you alright?" Adrik asked softly, stroking her fingertips.

"A…Adrik?" her voice was dry and hoarse, but her eyes revealed everything.

-----------------------------------

3 Stephalily


End file.
